


Comfort

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, lofrnmweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 5. Favorite Outfits/Looks/AestheticsLadies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Comfort

“Fourth time this week,” Maria said to her best friend.

“What?” Liz asked as she took off the jacket when she took a seat at the bar.

“You’re like the high school girl wearing the quarterback’s letterman jacket,” said Maria.

Liz couldn’t help but smile at the comment. “Oh come on, I haven’t been wearing this jacket that long.”

“Girl you’ve worn it four times this week and then three last week.”

Liz hadn’t realized it had been that long.

“Don’t…Czechoslovakians…” Maria said using the code name she had come up with instead of the word alien, “get cold?”

“Okay A.) it’s okay to call him by his name and B.) of course they cold.”

“Then what’s with the jacket?”

Liz shrugged, “he just likes to let me borrow it sometimes.”

“It is so cute that you two are in that honeymoon phase,” Maria teased.

*****

“Okay what is it with that thing,” Isobel asked a couple of days later when Liz was coming out of her secret lab.

“What?”

“That jacket, does it have some kind of secret power I don’t know about?”

“What are you doing here, Isobel?”

“I was looking for Michael. We’re kind of working on a case together and I figured he might be here.”

“No I haven’t seen him.”

“Huh, weird. I can’t seem to find the guy. Whatever, I’m sure he’ll show up. You know I gotta say, Max must really love you.”

“You’re just now figuring that out,” Liz said with a smile.

“I’m just saying, he rarely parts with that jacket.”

“You’ve seen me wear it before.”

“True but now you’re wearing it a lot more often.”

Liz shrugged, “Is that a problem?”

“Nope, I just love how my brother is totally whipped and a bundle of happiness. It’s kind of annoying especially when we can connect to each other’s psyche but it’s also kind of nice. I’ve never seen him this happy before. Guess I was wrong before.”

*****

“Hi,” Max said when he opened his front door to see Liz coming up the walkway.

“Hi,” Liz said.

When the two of them kissed and then pulled back, Max, said, “Have I told you how good you look in that jacket?”

Liz kissed him, “Mm, pretty much every time I wear it.”

“Oh that much hu,” 

“Yeah. You know I’m actually thinking about keeping it.”

“Really, well I don’t know if your boyfriend would take so kindly to that. It is his favorite jacket.”

“All the more reason to keep it,” she said kissing him again. 

“Then you certainly can.”

“Mind doing me a favor though?”

“Name it.”

“Mind helping me taking it off,” she said as she whispered into his ear.

Max smiled, “yes, ma’am.”

The two of them kissed fiercely as they made their way inside. The first piece of clothing to go was Max’s jacket. They were too intense that making it to the bedroom simply wasn’t an option so they made their way to the couch and let their lust for each other take over the rest.


End file.
